


Every Second Counts

by KaiserErebus



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserErebus/pseuds/KaiserErebus
Summary: The Fusion Dance is the ultimate representation of balance and equality, but such perfection comes with a time limit. Thirty minutes isn't a lot of time to get the job done, but what if the dancers had a clearer goal? Instead of wasting time trying to look cool and drag on the fight, what if they used every second given to them? What if Gotenks buckled down and killed Majin Buu?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Every Second Counts

Anger. All he felt was a boiling cesspit of scalding water. Steam rose, his anger flared, and the flames of his ki grew harder to contain.

This was a foreign feeling. Ordinarily, he couldn't keep an angry face for more than two minutes.

He was an angel: pure and innocent. His desires used to be friendly. He imagined nothing but positive things, but something changed.

Thoughts that wouldn't normally enter his subconscious started to flood his mind.

Revenge was a concept he never thought about.

Its furious voice invaded the far reaches of his mind, using her final screams as its source of persuasion.

_"You savage! Don't you even care that you killed my oldest son?!"_

Those were her final words.

Anger and malice filled the lyrics.

No one was braver than her.

She singlehandedly stood up to a beast like Majin Buu and slapped him across the face with no hesitation.

All the recognition in the world couldn't do her deed justice, and the best part: that woman was Goten's mother, Chi-Chi.

The worst part: that was his mother.

His crushed. Dead. Mother.

Little seven-year-old Goten witnessed the death of his mother. The scene where the egg that became her entirety was smashed beneath Majin Buu's foot wouldn't stop playing,

"Pay," stated vengeance's voice.

"Make him pay."

He will.

He will avenge his family's murder.

Chi-Chi was all he had left, but now, she's gone.

She was taken from him. Goten's brother, Gohan?

Gone, taken by the same monster.

Goten's father, Goku?

He returned to the dead.

Goten looked up to his older brother.

He was Goten's idol: strong, brave, and reliable.

Goten loved him.

Goku?

There was so little Goten knew about his father. He heard lots of stories about him, like how he was the strongest in the universe, and how he saved the earth countless times.

To Goten, he was a great man, and he was thrilled to finally meet him in person. He was everything Goten expected, and it was devastating when he had to say goodbye, but he promised his father to keep the fire strong.

His mom, though. Goten couldn't forgive that monster. Killing his brother was one thing. Goten teetered on the edge of control after hearing that. Killing his mother was the last straw. Never in his life had Goten wanted someone dead. He never looked upon anyone with such contempt.

The half-Saiyan never liked confrontation.

Even fused as Gotenks, a being with both his and Trunks's mind, he never liked confrontation, but for the sake of the world, Goten would fight. For his dead father, Goten would swallow what fear he had. For his dead brother, Goten searched deep inside him for the power to stop Majin Buu.

For his dead mother, Goten vowed to avenge her.

He vowed to avenge them all.

He and Trunks retreated to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Under Piccolo's orders, the two were tasked with training for the upcoming showdown and master their fusion.

Goten was like a machine, throwing a flurry of punches and kicks without slowing down, smoothly transitioning from a spinning roundhouse, to a barrage of jabs, and finishing with an ax kick to the ground. The second son of Goku and Chi-Chi, fueled by his anger, saw flashes of his happy family, their joyous smiles, the array of sunshine beaming off their faces.

Majin Buu ruined it.

He felt the rage and harnessed it to better his training.

Each rapid punch and kick were fueled by his immense rage. Goten was trapped in his own world, where everything on the outside was blocked away, especially the calls of his friend.

Trunks was stunned by his friend's vexations.

He's known the half-Saiyan all his life and doesn't remember Goten ever being this angry and for this extended period of time. Whenever Goten was angry, it didn't last long, two minutes at the most.

This has been going on for what seemed like hours, and Goten didn't show signs of calming down soon, and really, Trunks couldn't blame him. His mother got turned into an egg and then crushed for Dende's sake!

Something within the spiky-haired half breed snapped. He was thrown over the threshold. There was a dangerous aura emanating from him that made Trunks nervous.

Imagine it.

Trunks Briefs, nervous?

About Goten?

Something was wrong here.

"Goten!" He shouted.

No response.

Goten was focused on training, something Trunks believed he should be doing as well, but the condition of his friend came first.

"Goten!"

Still no response.

He was getting agitated.

"GOTEN!"

"WHAT?!"

Trunks flinched at the speed of which Goten rounded on him. His voice echoed through the time chamber, and his eyes, Trunks couldn't look at them. Red from crying, they were overflowing with potent rage, fires hotter than the sun blazing down on a normal summer day.

His fingers were clenched so tightly that small amounts of blood seeped from his palms. Goten was huffing, trying his hardest to keep himself contained.

"You need to calm down!" Trunks stated.

He regretted it instantly when Goten attacked him, screaming and crying while throwing a furious assault of punches and kicks, eventually switching to ki blasts.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?!"

Goten's rage broke through.

A flash of light momentarily blinded Trunks.

Then, a hard fist socked him in the jaw and launched him across the plane. The white-haired half breed quickly picked himself up and rubbed his throbbing cheek, eyes widening at the slowly approaching Goten, whose Super Saiyan aura flared to life.

The bangs in front concealed his eyes. "I lost my brother, my father, and just saw my mom get stomped on. You expect me to calm down?"

Goten returned to offense.

He blitzed through Trunks's volley of ki blasts, retaliating with a vicious uppercut to the young genius's chin.

Trunks went soaring.

Goten chased after him, boosting ahead and appearing behind with his left leg wind back, slamming it into Trunks and changing his flight path.

The older half-breed had no other choice. He went Super Saiyan as well.

It was the only way he could keep up with Goten's enraged state.

Their fight was nothing like the spars they had in the past.

Emotions were high, anger being the most exerted.

"Did you watch your mom be turned into an egg and smashed to pieces?"

Goten questioned, punching Trunks's crossed arms.

"Did you have the last of your family taken away from you?"

_'There's no getting through to him.'_

Trunks flew around the time chamber, dodging Goten's wave of ki barrages.

He retaliated with his own and closed the gap between him and his furious friend, throwing arms and legs as thunder roared and shook the chamber, explosions spreading.

The two half-breed Saiyans descended.

"She was all I had left, Trunks," sniffled Goten. A waterfall of tears fell down his cheeks.

His body trembled as the memories came back. She was no longer there, but Goten swore he could hear her voice before Majin Buu's foot trampled on the hard shell. An image of Chi-Chi appeared in his head, confident at first but then cowering in fear, right before she fell apart like a glass mirror.

Goten's Super Saiyan aura grew larger.

"SHE WAS ALL I HAD!"

He was generating more power.

"He'll pay."

The golden aura was like a flame encasing Goten in a brilliant light.

"He'll pay! I want him dead! I want him killed! I want to make him pay!"

Trunks nibbled on his lower lip. Gazing at the marble-like flooring, he let his friend release his anger. It was boiling inside him as well.

_'Dad.'_

_"You've made me proud, my son."_

Those were the last words of his father before pain struck Trunks and flooded him with darkness. He didn't know what happened after that, but he expected Vegeta to be there. There was no one stronger than his old man. That was just insane.

Vegeta was the best, no one could stand up to him. Even the training Trunks did with him prior to the tournament revealed just how far the young Briefs has before ever touching his father.

Trunks was hoping to see his father again, hoping to hear the amazing tale of how he destroyed Buu, but they were dashed when he learned the horrible truth.

His father wasn't coming back.

He's dead.

Vegeta is dead.

He died to kill Majin Buu, who survived the explosion.

Trunks's fingers balled into a fist. He understood it. He understood the roaring demon possessing his friend.

The pain was unbearable. It suffocated its targets. Even the most steadfast of individuals have a breaking point. Goten was one who can smile through a tough situation, but he, too, has a threshold. It was only a matter of time before it crumbled, but Trunks understood it.

"Goten," the young Briefs called out.

His friend turned sharply, and Trunks didn't quail this time. He placed his hands on Goten's shoulders, not caring if it would make him blow up even more.

"Let's show that freak what happens when he makes us mad."

Goten didn't trust his words.

He nodded instead.

Trunks held out his hand.

"Let's do the fusion again. This time, we'll settle the score. No more games, alright?"

Goten didn't hesitate to shake his buddy's hand.

"Right."

The two Super Saiyans distanced themselves.

"Ready?" Trunks questioned, extending his arms to his left.

"Yeah!" Goten declared, mirroring Trunks's position to his right.

They referred to their lessons.

Their breathing had to be perfectly synchronized, their thoughts had to be the same, and their power had to be equal. Any obstruction would cause the dance to fail, and they would only get one chance.

The performers found themselves at two rivers flowing towards each other that got closer as they shuffled closer to one another.

"Fuuuu."

The rivers converged at two single points.

"Sion!"

The final thoughts they shared blared in their heads.

_'We'll win!'_

"HAAA!"

The points collapsed under the pressure and the two rivers flowed into each other, becoming one, blanketed by a curtain of blinding, golden light.

"Hope you're hungry, Majin Buu, cause you're about to have a mouthful of justice."

Super Saiyan Gotenks stepped out from the light, his golden aura set ablaze by the incredible power rising from within. Gone was the child-like, smug smile that normally stood on his face. No. No more games. No more horseplay. It was time to settle the score. Time to end the pain and suffering.

His lips were set in a thin line, no hint of joy or mischievous intent backed behind it. The fusion opened his eyes, sharp, teal-colored orbs glaring into space as the objective filled his head.

Kill Majin Buu.

Thus, the continuation of their training ensued.

Gotenks was majorly faster than the two who created him. His punches were stronger. The kicks that stabbed rapidly at the air were swifter. His power continued to increase, every cell in his body focused on the task at hand. Nothing disturbed him. The world around him could not disrupt his intense focus. Each second that passed brought him closer and closer to figuring out the fusion.

Time was very important. Thirty minutes wasn't a lot to get the job done, but at the same time, Gotenks had a bigger power pool to draw from. Neither Goten nor Trunks could access the amount of power their fusion can, and that's where Gotenks started his assessment.

Trunks' intelligence was greater than Goten's, but the Son child had a higher talent for fighting that Gotenks noted will come in handy. Combine the two, and that was a deadly combination even the likes of Buu can't beat.

Gotenks smirked and tapped into his higher energy pool. The Saiyan aura flared to life, expanding and exploding.

Now it all made sense.

The Goten side shouted. "Thanks dad!"

Gotenks released a huge burst of energy, powering himself further with the words of Goten's father instructing him.

_"First, turn Super Saiyan. Then you go one step beyond that to a Super Saiyan 2, an ascended Saiyan."_

Gotenks pushed harder, letting his power explode. The golden hair brought on by the transformation became longer, more rigid, and stood up even more. Due to the increased energy, radiation caused the aura to take on a jagged, fierce flame-like appearance with streaks of lightning coming to life around him. Along with a slight muscle mass increase, Gotenks' energy output increased significantly. However, he knew it wasn't going to be enough. There had to be more he can tap into.

_"This next energy has to come deep inside. Push hard to find it!"_

"HAAAAAAA!"

That's exactly what Gotenks did.

He searched the corners of his soul, his very Saiyan bloodline, to find the sparks of his full power.

_"You've made me proud, my son."_

Vegeta's voice spoke to the Trunks portion.

_"You savage! Don't you even care that you killed my oldest son?!"_

Chi-Chi spoke to Goten's half.

The fusion had memories of both fusees. Goten was able to experience Trunks' happiness when Vegeta hugged him. At the same time, Trunks got a taste of the potent rage Goten embraced when the never-ending flash of a Chi-Chi turned egg met the foot of a villainous Majin Buu. Heart and mind interconnect, and a perfect unity of the products was then revealed.

 _That_ was fusion.

The lore behind the dance; it represented two souls coming together to form a well-balanced product. Nothing was threatening to tip over. Everything remained equal, and with such a perfect balance at their disposal, it meant Gotenks could draw upon greater amounts of energy.

The output of his ki caused the ground to shake as wild winds billow out, and the brightness of his Super Saiyan aura illuminated the white void, blinding.

_"And this…is…to go…even further beyond!"_

With one last roar, Gotenks released his energy, a beacon of golden light encasing his form. He felt reborn, like a long journey to find himself suddenly came to an end. The fusion had succeeded.

_"Tap into that and you become a Super Saiyan 3."_

* * *

Trunks had already figured out the time dilation and how it flowed upon entering the time chamber. One second in real life equaled roughly six minutes in the chamber. One minute equated to about six hours, and one hour, the amount of time Piccolo gave them, was about fifteen days.

The young Briefs-Saiyan hybrid didn't know how long they've been training in the chamber, but with each passing second, he can feel his power increasing further and further. He managed to soothe Goten's anger until the fated time, but for right now, the rivals in training had more to work on. Figuring out their fusion was easy. Coming to grips with themselves was another story.

They understand the main problem: lack of experience. Goten and Trunks had not even a fraction of the experience their fathers have. The gap between them was simply too great, but that just made the challenge all the more alluring.

To them, their fathers were the highest peak, and if they truly want to grow stronger, they need a viable goal to work towards. With their fathers at the top, the only way to go was up.

"How much time do we have left?" Goten asked through his heavy pants.

Sweat drenched the boys from head to toe, but something in their blood wouldn't let them stop moving. Hearts hammering in their chests, the boys continued to trade blows. Blood boiling, they improved as much as time would let them.

Their energies were depleting, but the boys kept on fighting.

"Don't know," Trunks replied.

He blocked a heavy kick from Goten and punched at the boy's raised arms in retaliation. They remained still and checked out the giant clock.

"About five minutes. Figuring out our trick didn't leave us with much time."

"Then we'll need to jump forward as soon as possible. We can beat him in like four minutes."

Goten flew back and readied himself for the next round. Trunks followed.

He beamed. "Nah, we can end it in three."

"Ha! Buu won't know what hit him."

"Got that right. We'll crush him."

"Yeah!"

The boys were about to charge at one another.

When suddenly, _"Goten. Trunks. Can you hear me?"_ a voice echoed in their heads.

"Huh?" They almost fell on their faces, clearly confused.

_"Don't be frightened, boys. It's me, Piccolo."_

"Piccolo?"

_"I need you to listen very carefully to me. The two of you are going to fight Majin Buu earlier than expected. He's on his way to you as I speak."_

The boys felt their hearts jump at their chests. Eyes hardened as the duo nodded in silent agreement.

The time of fate has finally come; however, they faced another problem.

"But we're so tired!" Goten pointed out, slightly panicked.

He momentarily forgot how enthused he and Trunks sparred.

"We barely have the energy to fly let alone fight."

 _"It's alright, Goten,"_ the Namekian assured them. _"I'm taking the long way around to give you some extra time. We should arrive at the door in ONE minute. That gives you six hours to recuperate. Do everything you can to prepare. Sleep, drink some water, stretch your muscles out, and remember: I believe in you boys. We all do, and I'm counting on you to finish this. The fate of the world, no… the universe rests on your shoulders. Good luck to you both."_

Trunks acted quickly.

"Piccolo, let us know you're here the moment you see the door, okay?"

_"You boys have some kind of plan?"_

"We do," Goten answered. "But for it to work, we need a clear line to Majin Buu, so when you open the door, Piccolo, don't be the first one walking in."

_"Alright then. I'll contact you again the instant I see the door. Be ready."_

"Right," the boys stated.

There was a long moment of silence.

"Ha! Six hours is more than enough for us," Trunks broke it.

"Mhm, you know, I almost feel sorry for Majin Buu," Goten concurred.

What was he was saying?

Feeling sorry for Majin Buu?

No. That monster deserves no sympathy, especially after the atrocities he committed.

"We'll beat him."

"Without a doubt." Trunks patted his friend on the shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "Let's get some sleep. We're going to need all our energy for this."

"Yeah, let's do this."

For their last minute, the boys retreated to the rest area. A colossal weight landed on their shoulders. Nevertheless, the boys slept soundly. No worries plagued their dreams. No strife forced them to toss and turn. In fact, their dreams were of the utmost blissful. Reunited with ALL their family members, time passed along like normal, and it was the greatest dream they ever experienced.

All the more reason to beat back the monster and make that dream a reality.

* * *

On the other side, things were quite heavy. Piccolo ended the connection he had with the boys and led the increasingly angry Buu to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Going the long way will hopefully give the boys the edge they need. It may have further infuriated the pink monster behind him, but Piccolo already took enough risks today.

He hated that the fate of the world landed on the young boys' shoulders, but they were the only ones who can do this. Why does it always have to be the least experienced ones that must step up and save the world?

The Super Namekian thought back seven years ago, when the battle with Cell took place. Dr. Gero's supposed ultimate creation was no match for Piccolo's reunification. He was backed into a corner, and things seem to be going according to plan.

Piccolo's fusion with Kami was enough to destroy the beast, and yet, Cell still managed to escape. During his fight with Android 17, Piccolo focused entirely on the fight and didn't sense the approaching Cell until it was too late. He was battered and at his limit, but Piccolo would still fight.

Maybe if he was at full strength, he could've taken Cell down, but the tides were already in the bug's favor. After he transformed, the fate of the world rested on, unfortunately, Vegeta's shoulders.

Piccolo didn't need to say anything. He knew the prince would screw up somehow.

That damn Saiyan blood in his veins worked against him.

Then there's Krillin.

In his calculating head, Vegeta screwed them over worse. He had the power to destroy Cell. He should have used it to finish the job, but instead, the prince listened to the monster's promise of a better challenge.

As for Krillin, he shouldn't have let his feelings for Android 18 get the better of him. He had her at his mercy. The solution was in his hands, but the human faltered, and a dark era fell upon the earth as "Perfect" Cell wreaked havoc.

Goku was the earth and the universe's only hope. It was left in his hands.

It should've been left in Goku's hands. Instead, it went to his only (at the time) son. Gohan was strong, yes. However, the boy was still an amateur. Trunks had more experience than Gohan at point and he was just as green.

Now it fell on two boys who possess even less experience.

_'I wonder what plan they hatched together.'_

Piccolo didn't have the time to think about it.

"Would you care to eat before the fight?" he asked Buu, hoping it would give the two another few seconds.

"NO!" Buu adamantly refused. "I don't want to eat. You take me there now before I break you in half!"

Beads of nervous sweat rolled down Piccolo's green face, but he kept cool. "Of course."

Piccolo and Buu rounded one last corner and saw the important door in sight.

_"Goten. Trunks. I see the door. Are you ready?"_

He didn't get a response this time.

The boys needed all the concentration they could get, so Piccolo didn't press on their condition.

He just hoped they were prepared.

Piccolo stopped in front of the door.

"Here we are."

Buu's lips curled into a wicked grin.

Finally, the promised challenger.

It's about time.

Piccolo seized the door handle, but he hesitated to open it.

_'It's now or never.'_

He pushed the door open, and the blinding light from the chamber came to view.

* * *

"Ready Goten?" Trunks asked.

"Ready," the Son boy replied.

He steeled his nerves.

Once the boys got the notification from Piccolo, they got into dance positions. Performing has become second nature to them now. They didn't need to prepare extensively. One command was all it took.

Visualizing the two flowing rivers, the boys started the fusion dance.

"Fuuuu."

The rivers converged at two single points.

"Sion!"

No more games.

They let the waters become one.

"HAAA!"

* * *

Piccolo handed the torch over to the boys.

Majin Buu was in their hands now, literally. As soon as Piccolo opened the door fully, a shining Gotenks came out of nowhere and barreled into the pink monster full force.

He seized Buu by the face and rammed him through the walls.

"Piccolo! Swarm him!" his voice echoed.

Gotenks continued to push Buu out until both were floating around Dende's Lookout, where the combined warrior exerted more force and chucked the pink menace away.

He continued to fly and socked the monster across the right cheek, twirled, and drove his knee into Buu's gut.

The pink monster wheezed and hunched forward, only to eat the furious rise of Gotenks' ki-charged "Supreme Uppercut."

"Hey, Pinky, remember me?" Gotenks asked of the villian, who muttered an incomprehensible grumble.

Getting a good look at the fusion, the memories in Buu's head started to come forth. Those memories made a grin enlarge on his face.

"You were never great at speaking, so I'll say this in words you'll understand," Gotenks stated.

His ki rose, and the plasma energy that surged around him increased in frequency. His long, flowing hair grew out to just past his waist, alit with a familiar golden blonde radiance that was a little darker and more yellow shade of gold. His noticeable lack of eyebrows and more prominent eye ridges appealed to Majin Buu.

He's seen this before.

"I'll make you dead," Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks declared.

Soaring into action, the Super Saiyan clenched his fist and let it fly into Buu's laughing face.

The nasty villain dared to laugh while the fusion taunted his manner of speaking, but that's not the cause of his anger.

Gotenks' Goten side flared with anger as the memories came to him.

"This is for mom," his voice peaked out.

Gotenks followed up with the other fist, smashing the pink monster's face in. "This is for Gohan."

He let his ki explode, and the tremors from his power shook the earth below. The power of his explosion blew Buu away, but the fusion knew that wasn't the end. He can sense the villain regenerating.

That was a problem.

How can he overcome Majin Buu's regenerative prowess? A question for later.

Gotenks didn't have time to waste.

The thirty minutes have begun.

"You fool!" the reformed Buu stated with ire in his voice. "You're rushing into death too quickly. Too bad no else is here to witness your final hour."

"Final hour? That's pretty clever. Guess you can tell jokes now that you're not a giant tub o' lard, but wait, I have a retort."

Holding up three fingers on his right hand and clenching his left, Gotenks gave Buu the time limit.

"Thirty minutes. I'll kill you _long_ before then."

Buu powered up. "Enough talk! Show me what's so great about you!"

Gotenks was in his face within seconds.

"I'll show you plenty."

His mouth opened wide, and a concentrated blast of ki shot forth and consumed Buu with a reverberating screech. Within the smoke, Gotenks unleashed a flurry of punches, each packed with murderous intent. Each combo led into another, from straight punches, to overwhelming hooks, Gotenks laid into Buu ferociously.

"You took my mom and brother from me," Goten's voice came through again.

"You killed my dad," Trunks' voice came next.

"We won't let you kill anyone else. You hear me!?" Gotenks shouted.

A double fist to the face sent Buu reeling.

His eyes bugged out of his head.

The fusion started his next attack by extending his arms to both sides of himself and formed two blue energy spheres. Then, he brought his arms in front of him and held out his hands with his index fingers pointed outward; however, the next step involved Gotenks drawing his arms to his side and concentrating more ki into his attack.

Thrusting his arms forward, a streaming beam of energy came to life.

"You're finished! Big Tree Ka-me-ha-me-HA!"

Buu was engulfed in the blast.

The pink menace cried out in pain as the attack took him apart, piece by piece.

But it wasn't enough.

"You think I can't sense you over there?"

Buu reformed, even more livid than before.

He could actually see the end of the tunnel.

This little squirt brought him to the brink of death in just a few moments.

"Why you!" He growled.

Steam whistled from the holes in his head as a malicious dark pink aura surrounded him. Veins stretched out over his skull, and his eyes, which were once white, blackened over and left the irises turning red. A dark glow glossed over his form.

"I'm through playing games! Buu will make you dead!"

Gotenks smirked.

"For a pink guy, you have a really bad temper."

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

The enraged Buu made a mad dash towards Gotenks, engaging the smaller warrior in a bout of fisticuffs. It was all starting to come back to him. Everything was happening at once for him to assess the fighter, but Gotenks was the little shrimp that challenged him when his good side was still mooching off him.

If that's the case, this shouldn't be a difficult fight.

Buu thought that, but he was having trouble landing a good hit. On the other hand, Gotenks slipped through his defenses countless times and took advantage of the vulnerability by driving a hand punch straight into Buu's gut.

Following up with a head butt, Gotenks gathered a small ball of ki and let it exploded in Buu's innards.

"Your moves are so predictable," the fusion taunted, increasing Buu's anger once more.

"If you really think that, you would have your guard up!"

The pink menace was behind the fusion, ready to blast him into dust.

However…

"Destructo Disk!" a voice rang out, and before Buu could react, a sharp blade of ki separated his head from his neck.

"WHAT?!"

Android 18, the thrower of her husband's signature attack, flew in and punted Buu's head away from Gotenks.

"Because of you, my daughter is scared out of her wits," the alluring beauty stated.

A frown set itself upon her face.

Buu grinned wickedly as his body placed his head where it belonged. Another fool lining up to die?

All they had to do was ask.

"She's the smartest person around then. The brat actually understands the kind of power I possess."

"Don't you dare talk about my little firecracker!"

The cries of a protective father and husband reverberated across the sky.

"Scatter Bullet!"

A beam of energy flew skyward and hovered above Buu's head. In the distance, Gotenks and 18 saw Krillin bring his arms down. Per his command, the gathered energy plummeted and split into several separate spheres.

Buu had no trouble weaving around Krillin's assault, but just when the pink menace thought he was free to retaliate, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks interrupted his plans and began a series of attacks that made an ex-bandit extremely pleased.

So much that Yamcha joined in the dance and showed the fusion how it was done. A lot of time passed since he fought against someone, and although his opponent was the evil Majin Buu, Yamcha steeled his fears.

Krillin was the same way.

He and Yamcha were frightened beyond belief.

Their opponent was so strong that not even Gohan and Vegeta could take him down.

What chance did they have?

If two of Earth's mightiest heroes couldn't get the job done, what could someone like Krillin and Yamcha do?

Their hardest.

"Twin Wolf Fang Fist!"

Yamcha and Gotenks cried as they thrust an open palm into Buu's chest. Nodding to each other, Gotenks took off after the villain while Yamcha and Krillin regrouped. Android 18 followed Gotenks and went to town on the staggered Buu. She agreed with the fusion's plan of sticking close and keep Buu from acting.

No doubt the menace was getting more and more furious, but that was part of the plan.

He was bound to make a mistake, and when that happens, they'll capitalize on it.

At the same time Gotenks punched Buu in the face, 18 delivered a powerful knee to his gut.

"Out of the way!" Krillin exclaimed.

He and Yamcha powered up and unleashed a twin Kamehameha upon the pink bastard.

Gotenks and 18 flew to safety, the latter adding her own energy blast to the mix.

An explosion roared, but none of the fighters lowered their guard. They can still sense Buu's extraordinary power. Hell, they can hear it.

The whistling that sounded from the holes in Buu's skull.

It was clear how angry they made him.

_'What is going on here?! Why am I having such a bad time with these weaklings?! I am Majin Buu, the strongest being in the universe! I should not be struggling with these fools!'_

It wasn't all of the fighters that gave him trouble, just Gotenks. He was the reason everyone else can land such pitiful attacks without him knowing. The fusion would distract him, and the other flies would take advantage of his obliviousness.

It was infuriating!

However, the pink menace had an ace up his nonexistent sleeves.

_'If I can absorb this Gotenks, no one would be able to stop me.'_

With Buu reinvigorated, he set his sights on the Super Saiyan 3. Unbeknownst to him, the fusion's time limit was set to thirty minutes.

Even though Gotenks mentioned it at the start of their bout, it didn't register as anything crucial. He only thought it was a taunt.

Not much time lingered.

Gotenks was running out, and the strain of his Super Saiyan 3 form was beginning to break through. He hasn't used much ki, but sustaining the form was a challenge in its own.

He had to be quicker.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Piccolo finally made his presence known.

Forgone the cape and turban, the Super Namekian floated beside the Super Saiyan fusion.

"It's about time!" Gotenks frowned at the green slug. "Yamcha and Krillin got here faster than you did, and I told you first!"

"Bulma wouldn't stop asking questions," was Piccolo's excuse.

Gotenks immediately forgave him. Trunks loved his mom, but even he can agree that she can be too much at times.

"I'm running out of time and I can't hold the transformation much longer."

Gotenks' plan was to swarm Buu from all angles so he could barely attack back, and then when they had him cornered, they all blast him with everything until he can't regenerate.

"That's all you came up with while in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?"

It was so simple, yet so much like the boys. They've grown in that short time, but not for the best. It was like Gohan all over again. The boy had to grow up too fast. To protect his world, Gohan was forced to fight, forced to rely on his explosive power to survive, and just when he finally learned to tap into it at will, it consumed him.

His chances at normalcy vanished before he could even enjoy it for real.

Goten, while of a kinder heart than his big brother, already lost his family. Gohan. Dead. His mother. Dead. Goku. Dead.

All of them are dead, and the Super Namekian can tell the little boy was struggling to cope.

Trunks lost his old man, but Bulma was still alive and well. He had a family member to protect while Goten doesn't.

It's sad, but Piccolo hoped Goten's Saiyan half gave him strength.

"I never said it was perfect," Gotenks retorted with a shrug. "Anyway, can't chat, gotta pink guy to blow up. Don't wait up!"

Gotenks and Piccolo joined the others in their endless assault. Before, Buu had no trouble blocking their pitiful attacks, but when Gotenks came back in, his chances dwindled. Piccolo was merciless in his onslaught.

How many lives have ended at the hand of this monster?

How many chances did Piccolo take just to appease Buu out of fear?

Too many.

On both ends, it was too many.

The time to act was now.

Piccolo, Android 18 and Krillin, Yamcha, and Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks surrounded their enemy and wailed into him.

The excellent dynamic between husband and wife really showed as Krillin and 18 simply danced around the menace.

Destructo Disk in hand, the couple sliced Buu's body to cubes, and following up with his Hellzone Grenade, Piccolo annihilated each piece, but Buu's presence remained. A sliver of his being lingered and tried to escape, but Gotenks alone intercepted it.

_'Perfect!'_

The small blob lunged forward, expanding its size dramatically. Gotenks, momentarily taken aback by the sudden jump, powered up and used his ki as a force field.

The blob couldn't get through, much to Buu's dismay.

This was his chance to absorb the Saiyan and display his power, but the fusion was craftier than he remembered.

_'Last time, he was as reckless as he was stupid. What changed?'_

Catching the enemy during their inner contemplation, Gotenks wiggled his fingers and released a set of rings that trapped Buu's speck inside of a small ball of energy.

"That did it," the fusion said.

His power was getting weaker, he can feel it starting to wane.

Time was running out!

"Now, everyone! Attack!"

They didn't need to be told twice.

Closing in, the quintet of heroes gathered their energy. Piccolo, with his Special Beam Cannon, started the first wave.

Stabbing the ball of energy Gotenks left hovering vulnerably in midair, the cannon drilled through.

Following up, Android 18 launched her Infinity Bullets, the millions of shots raining down her fierce judgment.

Coming up next, Krillin and Yamcha, with a full-power Super Kamehameha, stayed strong as their hopes guided them.

This could be it.

The finisher.

All they had to do is erase all traces until there was nothing left to regenerate from.

One more time.

It was time to release everything.

He would put all his power into this finisher.

Gotenks took a deep breath.

_'This is for you, guys.'_

Second verse was the same as the first. Gotenks extended his arms to both sides of himself and formed two blue energy spheres.

From the other Z-Warriors' point of view, it was like Vegeta came back to lend a hand.

Gotenks brought his arms in front of him, but this time, he drew his arms to his side, copying Goku and Gohan's famous stance.

Finally, he held out his hands with his index fingers pointed outward.

"There's no coming back this time, Buu! We are Earth's defenders! Big Tree Ka-me-ha-me-HAAAAA!"

The blast was massive, devouring Buu's prison in an instant.

Its power consumed, eating hungrily at the last morsel like a starving beast. The trapped piece of Buu squirmed violently, unable to escape the massive heat cooking away at its being. It was too much, too strong to evade, but this couldn't be happening.

He was Majin Buu!

He was the most powerful being in the universe!

There's no way a little kid and some insects could hope to defeat him.

He was invincible!

So why?

Why was he being destroyed?

It shouldn't have ended like this!

He was supposed to destroy these fools, not the other way around!

This isn't how things were supposed to go!

Everything got quiet.

The roar of the explosion had died down and left the battlefield with suspenseful silence.

"We…we did it," Piccolo broke the silence.

He was stricken with shock. The insane power that was Majin Buu remained no more.

He was gone.

"Majin Buu's energy has completely vanished."

"YES!" Krillin and Yamcha cheered, giving the other a well-deserved clap on the back.

18, meanwhile, simply smiled, no doubt overjoyed. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

It certainly took her by surprise when her husband got bold and spun her around, dipping her, and kissing her square on the lips. She didn't complain one bit.

Gotenks was the happiest of them all. He avenged his fallen family.

The nightmare was over.

Gotenks' Super Saiyan energy fizzled out, turning him back to base form. His arms gave out and landed at his sides.

Exhaustion overwhelmed him, bringing his head down as he slowly descended. Time ran out, and Gotenks separated back into Goten and Trunks. Neither of them had the energy to sustain flight and began to plummet, only for Piccolo to save them.

"You did it, boys. Well done."

However, the boys were passed out, and Piccolo couldn't be prouder. Part of him, though, felt ashamed. He believed Gotenks would screw around and get them all killed. With so much at stake, Piccolo thought putting all his faith on the most inexperienced warriors would be a grave mistake, but they proved him wrong. The boys buckled down and fought for their world.

The Super Namekian smiled.

"Took all the energy out of them. Come on, let's go find the Dragon Balls and fix this horrible mess."


End file.
